Melanie Lester
|image= |race=Human |age=15 |gender=Female |theme=''Boisterous Bourree'' from Britten's Simple Symphony (link) |affiliation=Evil |occupation=Student |base of operations=Drax Academy |time=Drax Academy |style=Melee, Support |irc=MelanieLester / MelanieL |user=NPC }} Melanie Lester is a student of the Drax Academy, sent to retrieve the refugees and bring them back for torture. Personality Melanie is a very mischievous girl, tending to taunt and annoy her enemies and even her allies with her playful antics. However, at the same time, she is helpful towards her team. Fitting with these tendencies, she usually pushes her teammates lightly out of the way of enemy attacks, or does other playful things "by accident" to aid her teammates in the battle. Outside of battle, Melanie is just as much as a smart-ass, but is actually quite nice to both allies and enemies alike. Powers & Abilities Base Stats Advanced Techniques Enigmatic Evasion *INNATE: If Melanie is targeted by multiple attacks from different enemies, her dodge chance goes up by 7.5% for each additional attack. Beneficial Barrier - 11 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Melanie gains 4 armor for every non-human enemy and 6 magic resistance for every human enemy. This bonus is lost when the skill is on cooldown. *ACTIVE: Melanie emits an aura and gains 1.5x her passive, alongside her passive, for 5 seconds. Surrounding allies gain 0.75x of these boosts. Also, surrounding enemies have their armor and magic resistance decreased by 1.25x these boosts. Mental Maelstrom - 11 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Melanie scrambles the stats of either an ally or enemy around. If it is an ally, they gain 12 attack, armor, special attack, and magic resistance for 5 seconds, and then lose 6 attack, armor, special attack, and magic resistance for the next 4 seconds. If it is an enemy, they lose 12 attack, armor, special attack, and magic resistance for 5 seconds, and then gain 6 attack, armor, special attack, and magic resistance for the next 4 seconds. Opulent Onslaught - 33 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Melanie does three flips towards any direction, each pulsing a wave of energy that deals 30 base damage to the first enemy and 1.2x more damage to any subsequent enemies (up to a maximum of 2.5x.) She ends with a spin which sends homing missiles of energy towards enemies, dealing an additional 60 base damage and stunning them for 3 seconds. Each homing missile procs item effects, but the wave flips do not. Crystal-Clear Clairvoyance Calamity - 99 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Melanie targets and reveals an area for 4 seconds. If that area has no enemies, this skill is put on a reduced 10 second cooldown. If that area has one enemy, the enemy is revealed and takes double damage from all ally attacks for 25 seconds, the duration decreasing by 0.5 second for each attack that strikes the enemy. If that area has two enemies, the enemies are revealed and take triple damage from all ally attacks for 25 seconds, the duration decreasing by 2 seconds for each attack that strikes any enemy (this does not duplicate for AoE attacks or attacks that target multiple foes.) Item Layout *Kindlegem *Vampiric Scepter Trivia *All of Melanie's move names are alliterations.